


Childish

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Childishness, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sometimes acts like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

Clint sometimes acts childish.  
Its because he never got to be a child.  
His fathers abuse forced him to face life early.  
And his parents death thrust him into the world,  
To learn how to survive.  
He was forced to grow up too soon.  
So he acts childish.  
Pulling pranks and whining a lot.  
Tony understands him the best,  
For he went through the same thing.  
His fathers neglect.  
And then taking over Stark Industries at an early age.  
They may act childish, but they never got to be children.


End file.
